dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Snarl
"Get out of here before we rip you to shreds!" —Shadow Snarl to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 24 Shadow Snarl is a thick furred black tom with amber eyes. Kills A list of cats that Shadow Snarl has directly or indirectly killed. * Whitestar Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Shadow Snarl is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as one of the rogues in Bone Shred's Gang. - Chapter 15 When Iceslide goes to the abandoned twolegplace at night with prey for Bone Shred's cats, he scratches at the doorframe. After a few moments, Shadow Snarl pokes his head out and narrows his eyes, asking Iceslide what he wants and to go away. Iceslide is about to drop the prey to explain himself when a she-cat hurries to Shadow Snarl's side and snaps at him, reminding him of who Iceslide is. She tells Iceslide to come on in, and he follows her and Shadow Snarl into the nest. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide reaches the woodland, Shadow Snarl leaps out of the bushes and asks who's there, teeth bared. As Iceslide starts backwards, Shadow Snarl recognizes him and lets his fur flatten, giving him a curt greeting. Iceslide says hello and dips his head, asking how it's going. Shadow Snarl says fine, looking confused and irritated as he asks what he wants. Iceslide is surprised at his hostile behavior, wondering if the rogues have forgotten what he did for them. He says that he just wanted to speak to Bone Shred. Poisoned Sap snaps at Shadow Snarl as she steps out of the bushes and glares at him, asking what's wrong with him and reminding him that it's Iceslide. She says that he's always welcome here and calls Shadow Snarl a dumb furball, cuffing him over the ear. Shadow Snarl growls softly. Iceslide points out that he probably just startled him, pitying any cat who has to take insults from Poisoned Sap. As Poisoned Sap leads them through the forest, Iceslide is aware of Shadow Snarl behind him. When Iceslide sits in front of Bone Shred's log and speaks to him, Shadow Snarl and Poisoned Sap are sitting on either side of him. When Iceslide explains that the clans have patrols throughout the day to mark the border and watch for intruders, Shadow Snarl snorts and asks if it's all the time, and if they don't sleep. Iceslide can't hide his amusement and explains that they don't patrol during the night. - Chapter 24 Iceslide and Sunripple are padding through the rogues woodland to rescue Truffle and Dime. Shredded Ivy says "Hello there", and Iceslide is startled and steps back as she steps out of the bushes. Not far from her, Shadow Snarl pads to her side, tail lashing slowly. Iceslide greets her and dips his head, trying to push away his fear and sound friendly as he asks how she is. She growls and asks what he wants, adding that he's not welcome here. Shadow Snarl sneers and unsheathes his claws, saying to get out of here before they rip him to shreds. iceslide urges him to take it easy, thinking quickly and saying he'd like to speak to Bone Shred. Shredded Ivy looks amused as he asks if he thinks Bone Shred wants to speak to him. Iceslide goes on with his lie, saying he considers Bone Shred a friend and would like to help him take over the forest. Her eyes flicker with surprise, and she exchanges a look with Shadow Snarl. She asks who Sunripple is, nodding to him. Before Iceslide can respond, Sunripple introduces himself and says that Iceslide told him about them, and he wants to join them. A growl rumbles in Shadow Snarl's throat. Eventually, Shredded Ivy snaps "Fine!" and turns away sharply, telling them to follow her. They pad after her, and Shadow Snarl takes up the rear of the group. Iceslide is relieved that the first part is over, and now they just need to get Bone Shred to believe them. When they near Bone Shred's den, Shredded Ivy raises her voice, telling her father he has visitors. She and Shadow Snarl sit on either side of the clan cats. When Bone Shred tells Iceslide to kill Sunripple and he continues to hesitate, Bone Shred orders Shredded Ivy to do it with a lash of his tail. Iceslide says "No!" and spins just as Shadow Snarl lunges at Sunripple and thrusts him to the ground, planting one paw on his head and pushing it back to expose his throat. before Sunripple can try to fight back, Shredded Ivy slashes her claws across his throat. Sunripple chokes out a cry as blood runs from his throat, and the two rogues step away from him, looking down in satisfaction as he goes limp. As Bone Shred leads Iceslide to the prisoners den, he nods to the guards, and they move aside, watching as their leader pads in. The guards are later revealed to be Dark Hawk and Shadow Snarl. When Bone Shred, Poisoned Sap, and Crimson Ice leave the prisoners den, Iceslide starts after him, but Dark Hawk and Shadow Snarl leap in his way. Dark Hawk sneers that he's not going anywhere. Iceslide snarls and lunges for the tom, but he and Shadow Snarl easily overpower him. Eventually Iceslide gives up and slumps to the ground, trembling and sobbing. - Chapter 27 By the great rock, Iceslide sees that the leaders have leaped down into battle, screeching with fury. Iceslide sees that Poisoned Sap has Junglefoot pinned in the snow and is slashing at his face. Whitestar leaps to his aid and shoots into Poisoned Sap, but a moment later, Shadow Snarl lunges at Whitestar and fastens his teeth into her neck while Poisoned Sap slashes at her spine. Iceslide wonders if they're dead and starts toward them when another rogue crashes into him. Quotes "What do you want? Go away!" -Shadow Snarl to Iceslide when he arrives at the abandoned twoleg nest during the night in "Beyond the River", chapter 15 - "All the time? Don't you sleep?" -Shadow Snarl to Iceslide when he explains clan patrols in "Beyond the River", chapter 17 - "Get out of here before we rip you to shreds!" -Shadow Snarl to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 24Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Bone Shred's cats